Fairy Born of Love
by alphonsethedinosaur
Summary: Something happened in Pixie Hallow that hasn't happened in over 1000 years. A fairy is born from love. Queen Clarion and Lord Milori marry and have a baby. This baby is special because he was born out of love instead of a babys laugh. I have decided to rate it T, just to be safe. It's too hard to not use swear words.
1. Fairy Born of Love

**Everyone knows where fairies come from, a babies first laugh. But this, this has not happened in over 1000 years, a fairy born of love.**

Lord Milori and Queen Clarion were in love. They were so in love that they decided to marry. After a year of marriage Queen Clarion discovered the most wonderful thing. She was pregnant. All of Pixie Hallow rejoyced. After many months the great day finally arrived. Queen Clarion went into labor and delivered a healthy baby boy. The crown prince of all Pixie Hallow. And this baby was born with the most wonderous ability. He was both a winter and warm fairy. This baby could live with both his parents. They named him Fiyero. His parents were so proud of their most wonderful creation.

Years go by as young Fiyero grows into a daring and adventerous young boy. At age 8 he could fly owls around just like his father, but he loved to fly as fast as he could. And was always disappointed at the owls lack of speed. Then one day when he was with the warm fairies a hawk flew overhead. The faries and small critters fled in terror. At that moment Fiyero got an idea. He made a lasso and swung it around at got it around a hawks neck. The hawk pulled the young fairy up high in the air. Fiyero climbed the rope and onto the hawks back. The hawk was not too happy with he idea of a rider. He flew in the air wildly trying to shake Fiyero off. But the boy held on tightly. Queen Clarion caught sight of her loved baby boy riding a hawk. She quickly called her husband to "rescue her endangered son". Lord Milori flew in as fast as he could. Just then the hawk finally was able to shake Fiyero off, the boy fell rapidly. The boys wings were still too small and weak to help him land. But his father was fast enough. He caught Fiyero. And they landed safely on the ground. Lord Milori held onto the boy tightly, he could have died.

"Dad! Let go, I'm fine!" Fiyero whined, trying to push away from his father.

"Son! What were you thinking?! You could have died." Milori scolded as he put his son down.

"I just wanted to go fast. I can barely fly. My wings are so small and weak." Fiyero said sadly.

Lord Milori sighed. "Fiyero, your wings will get stronger. You are a fairy of love. So you will grow and change unlike any other fairy. You're special. Son, what you did was so dangerous. When I saw you fall, I was scared. I was scared that you could have died."

Fiyero saw the pain in his father's eyes. "Dad. I'm sorry I scared you. I...I didn't mean to." Fiyero hugged him tightly.

Lord Milori picked him up and held him close. "It's okay now son, you're safe. Please don't do anything so reckless again."

Milori brought him home to a house that was built on the boarder of the winter and summer woods. Clarion greeted her men with hugs and kisses. She scooped Fiyero out of her husbands arms and held him close.

Just as his father said, Fiyero grew bigger and stronger. Soon the boy was one of the fastest, and that wasn't his only talent. He was an amazing tinker. He was soon able to tame the most wild of animals. And yes, even a hawk. He was the avatar of fairies. He mastered every talent and by the tender young age of 15. And this is where our story truely begins. Where a young fairy, born of love, finds his own path in life.


	2. Adventures in the Main Land

Young Fiyero was bored. He was the most powerful fairy in Pixie Hallow. He mastered all the talents and explored everywhere, except the main land. His parents never let him venture outside Pixie Hallow. They were so protective of him. Especially after the hawk incident when he was 8. That was 7 years ago. He wasn't a little fairy anymore. Fiyero did what any 15 year old fairy would do, he left. He left for the main land because he wasn't a little fairy anymore and got tired of his parents being all over him. They would be okay if he left for a few hours. He would be back before anyone would notice he left. He could live in both the Winter and Summer woods. They all would just think he's on the otherside, besides he's the fastest fairy. He sped off to to the mainland. And it was beautiful. He flew all around and saw so many cool animals at a place called a zoo. Then he saw it. An elephant. It was the biggest animal he had ever seen, and he wanted it. He flew up to it and the elephant trumpeted loudly. Now normally, elephants would be afraid of faries, but Fiyero had a way with animals. The elephant brought his trunk up to Fiyero to shake his hand. He was a very friendly elephant. Then he saw a lion. The lion yawned and Fiyero saw his teeth. The teeth were as big as he was, maybe even bigger. He flew away as fast as he could, straight into the penguin. His dad would have liked the penguins. They're cold loving animals. Fiyero quickly grew bored of the zoo and sped off to see what else there was. He was loving the mainland he spent hours and hours exploring what there was. There was a big clock and music. Then he heard a rumble. He looked up and saw big dark storm clouds and flew quickly for cover. But he was too slow. he got hit by a raindrop and crashed to the ground. He ran into a tree where there was a family of squirrels living there. He greeted them and they agreed to let him stay. The temperture dropped and Fiyero got cold. He was cold sometimes if he spent too much time in the winter woods without a coat. Because he hard warm fairy blood, he couldn't tolerate the cold as well as the winter fairies, or the extreame heat of the summer. Sure he could make ice and snow, but he needed a coat if he was going to stay there a long time. But this cold. It was something different. It cut straight to his bones. He never got cold like this. He was soon shivering violently. The squirrels rushed to him and huddled around him to keep him warm. The young prince closed his eyes shivering. He soon fell asleep.

Back at Pixie Hallow Queen Clarion and Lord Milori noticed their son wasn't around. They just assumed he was with the other parent, until they both returned home. Their home was built on the boarder of both summer and winter. But it was infused with a special magic that protected them both so they could freely be anywhere in the house without fear of damage from the heat or cold. Tinkerbell and Periwinkle frequently met there. The two returned home and kissed each other.

"Milori, where is Fiyero? Is he still out in the winter woods? Oh I do hope he remembered to bring a coat." Clarion asked.

"Winter woods? I thought he was with you, my love." Milori answered confused.

"If he's not with me, and he wasn't with you all day... Where's my baby? He could be lost, or hurt, and probably frightened. Milori, you must find him. I couldn't bare the thought of losing our only child." Clarion began to cry.

"Now dear, we don't know if he is lost or hurt. We can send the word out to the faries to keep on the look out and send him home." He said reassuring his wife.

Milori sent a messanger out to all of Pixie Hallows to look for Fiyero. Soon word got back that no one has seen him. Now it was time to panic. Then a young fairy came barging in claiming she saw thought she saw him heading toward the main land. They didn't know what to do, he could be anywhere. Milori held his wife as she cried.

Back at the main land it was dark and Fiyero was still shivering and shaking. The rain had hurt him, badly. Fairies have been hit by rain before and have been perfectly fine. What is so different with this rain. What he didn't know was that is was a special kind of rain, rain that could freeze anything it touches, even winter fairies. The squirrels knew he needed help and fast. An owl knew what he was, a fairy. And he knew exactly where Pixie Hallow was. The squirrels put Fiyero on the back of the owl and tied a rope around him so he didn't fall off. The owl took off for Pixie Hallow. Once landed he was greeted by a bunch of fairies, Fairy Gary saw the poor boy and lifted him off the owl and flew him to his parents as fast as he could. He burst through the door holding a limp shivering Fiyero bridal style.

"An owl brought him in from the main land. The poor lad is freezing to the touch and won't stop shivering. I...I don't know what wrong with him."

Milori scooped him up and brought him over to his bed. He took him out of his wet, wet clothes and put him in some dry clothes, then wrapped him up in blankets and told Clarion to gather some light fairies to get sun in here and warm him up. Clarion sped off quickly and Milori carried his son all bundled up in blankets to a rocking chair. He sat there and began rocking Fiyero. He thought about all the times he sat in that chair rocking Fiyero when he was little. He was so pale. Milori looked closer at his sons face, it looked almost as if his pale blue lips were getting color. Just then Clarion and some light fairies burst in.

"My lord, are you sure this will work? It's night time, the sun isn't even out." Iridessa said a little scared.

"Please, my dear, please try." Milori pleaded.

Iridessa tried using candle light to generate light onto Fiyero's body. He was starting to get more color. And he began to stir. It was working. The other two faries joined in and Fiyero stopped shivering and his body was warm again. It worked. Clarion and Milori thanked the three fairies and they left. Milori and Clarion were tired and needed to go to bed. Milori wasn't quite ready to let go of Fiyero just yet. He decided the best thing to do was to take him to their bed. Fiyero slept between is parents that night.

Fiyero awoke the next morning in his parents bed. He screamed.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh! How did I get here? What the frick happened?" He yelled.

Milori and Clarion awoke with a fright.

"What happened indeed." Milori said.

"What were you thinking going to the main land? You nearly froze to death." Clarion scolded.

"Son, of all the bone headed things you have done, this really takes the cake. You are to be the king over all of Pixie Hallow. You can't go around doing dumbass stunts like this. You nearly froze to death." Milori's face was getting red and the vein on his neck was starting to pop out.

"Your father was up half the night with you, I barely slept. He spent hours in the rocking chair holding you to keep your body warm." Clarion added.

"You were up with me? Dad, mom, I'm sorry. I didn't think..." Fiyero began.

"Of course you weren't think. Why would you even go to the main land. Alone!" Milori was getting angrier. Which just made Fiyero angry.

"I didn't think I would get caught. If it didn't rain I would have been home before you all noticed I was gone." Fiyero yelled.

"What kind of future king takes off without telling anyone. It was stupid and dangerous."

"The kind of king that knows the dangers of the mainland. Why would I send my loyal subject to an unknown and dangerous world?"

"That is the stupidest excuse I've heard. You won't have any loyal subjects if you're dead from doing boneheaded stuff like this."

"Milori! Fiyero! Stop this at once!" Clarion said firmly. The two stopped arguing and looked at her. "Fiyero, sweetie, why did you actually leave? I know you thought you wouldn't get caught. But there must be more then that. Please, tell my why." She said gently.

"I don't know mom. I guess I was bored. You were busy with the preparations for spring, and dad you were doing something. I asked you if you wanted to race owls and you told me that you were busy...So I guess I was bored and angry. So I took off. You guys have been really busy lately." Fiyero looked down.

Milori's attitude softened. "Son, I'm so sorry for ignoring you. I never thought of how much you still needed me. You're getting older and more independent." Milori felt guilty.

"I'm sorry sweetie. We are both new to this whole parenting thing. A fairy of love has not been born in over 1000 years. Please forgive us." Clarion said while kissing her son's face.

Fiyero broke free. "I forgive you guys. I'm sorry I ran away. Dad, were you really up half the night rocking me?"

"Yeah, it's been so long since I last held you. And you were still pretty cold. I couldn't let you go." Milori said as he pulled his son into a hug.

Fiyero let it happen. Just this once. He really did love his parents. But he knew he would be getting himself into a lot more trouble, especially considering he is a sass maater.


	3. Fight Clubs and Groundings

A few days have passed since Fiyero almost froze, he was being smothered by his parent and they finally stopped. Fiyero flew around Pixie Hallow and ran into his friend Franz and Moira. Moira was a dust keeper fairy and jacked some extra dust.

"Hey kid, look what I got. We're going to smoke it." Moira said.

"Cool, how we gonna do that? What's going to happen When we smoke it?"

"Don't know kid, wanna find out?" Franz added.

Franz and Moira were bad fairies his parents warned him about fairies like them. They were dangerous and reckless. And didn't follow rules. The exact kind of fairies he wanted to be around, and his parents feared. Franz being a tinker fairy built a device to smoke it with. They smoked the fairy dust, Fiyero felt relaxed. He had an idea,he was always annoyed by Clank and Bobble. So why not glue them together? Fiyero made a glue. Are really strong glue. He threw it on Clank and tossed Bobble on top of him. He stuck the landing. Fiyero flew off and ran into Tinkerbell and her friends.

"Fiyero, how are you feeling? I was so worried about you" Iridessa asked.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine. My parents are finally getting off my back." Fiyero said rolling his eyes. Just what he needed, these ladies bothering him.

"Getting off your back? Fiyero, your parents were worried about you. You almost died. They love you." Tinkerbell said, kinda shocked about what he said.

"Yeah, whatever. I needs my freedom, and they've just been smothering me."

"Maybe they need to smother you harder. Your freedom is just plain mean. I saw you glue Clank and Bobble together." Vidia said.

"Wait, you did what? Why? That's so mean." Tinkerbell reprimanded.

"They're annoying, and if I were you I would watch the tone you use for your king!"

"You are not king yet!" Vidia yelled

"I hereby banish you!" Fiyero yelled back.

"You are not king! You can't banish me!" Vidia was getting angry and her face was very red.

"I'm sorry bitch,I can't hear you over your banishment." Fiyero laughed.

That was it, Vidia was furious she screamed put and chased after Fiyero. He flew off laughing. The two flew all over Pixie Hallow. Vidia was always so easy. The other fairies followed them. They flew around until the ran into Queen Clarion.

"Hey mom." Fiyero said innocently. Just as the others flew in.

"If your mommy wasn't here to protect you..." Vidia said shaking her fist.

"Vidia dear, whats wrong?" Clarion said as her son played innocent and hugged her.

"He's trying to banish me!" Vidia said, still red in the face.

"Vidia, I'm sure he's just playing. He would never actually banish you, now would you dear."

"Oh no mommie, I would never banish Vidia. I was just playing." Fiyero said innocently.

Fiyero left quickly laughing. His mom was too easy. He flew to the winter woods to see his friend Trent. Trent was wild and dangerous. Just like Franz and Moira. But this guy, he was the worst of them all. It was automatic trouble if he was caught with Trent. Trent "accidently" burned down a part of the Winterwood. No one could prove that he did it on purpose. Fiyero met him at a small secluded area. Trent was a huge guy and ran a fist fighting ring. He pushed Fiyero in the ring.

"Son, if you wanna be king, you gotta be tough and not the pussy bitch that ye already are." He said. Fiyero fought the first fout guys and beat them. But then the fifth guy came. He was huge and beat the snot out of him Fiyero fell to the ground, defeated. Trent kicked Fiyero out of the ring.

"Nice try kid, but the all time champ is dear ole' daddy." Trent said.

Fiyero got up and groaned. "Wait, what?" Just then Lord Milori flew down

"Fiyero! I thought I told you to stay away from Trent. And you're at the fighting ring too?" Lord Milori grabbed his son's arm and began pulling him to his owl.

"Wait, Trent told me that you're a champion fighter. Why hell didn't you tell me." Fiyero demanded

"We are not talking about this." He said sternly Milori grabbed Fiyero and brought him onto the owl and flew off. Once they got home Milori dragged his son to his room. Fiyero sat on his bed and glared at his father.

"You never answered my question." Fiyero demanded.

"We are not here to discuss me! You have delibertly disobeyed me! Trent is dangerous and unpredictable! You knew exactly what you were doing! No fairy dust, one week. Maybe being grounded will help you think about your actions."

"Maybe being grounded will help you think of your actions." Fiyero said mockingly

"Two weeks!" Milori threatened.

"That's all you have?"

"Three weeks!"

"Fuck! Why are you always on my case, do you want to ruin my life?"

"Yes son, I stay up late at night trying to figure out ways to ruin your life."

"Woah, hey. No need for that tone."

"My tone? MY TONE! LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING YOUNG MAN YOU..." Milori was cut off by Clarion coming home.

"Milori, Fiyero." She began. "Stop yelling, what is going on?"

"Dad was a part of a fight club and never told me!"

"Son, this isn't about me. It's about how you disobeyed me."

"You won't let me have fairy dust for 3 weeks! What the fuck am I suppose to do now?"

"3? You're lucky it was only 3, with your mouth I should double it."

"Milori, dear. Calm down. Talk to your son." Clarion soothed her husband's anger. They were both so similar.

Milori sighed and sat on his son's bed. Fiyero was not going to let this go.

"Sweetie, the reason I never told you was because I didn't want you to get caught up in all this. You know why I have a bad knee? It's because of all the fights. It puts a toll on your body. I broke my arm 3 times and my leg once. That's where my knee problems came from. I can not tell you how many broken ribs I suffered."

Milori put his arm around Fiyero and pulled him close. He noticed his son wincing in pain. He lifted his shirt to reveal severely bruised ribs. They were red and purple. He lightly brushed his fingers across the bruising. Fiyero inhaled sharply.

"Oh son. Does it hurt much?" Fiyero nodded.

"Like a bitch."

Milori bound up Fiyero's ribs and laid Him down.

"You need to rest and relax for a few days, it'll take a few weeks for them to heal, you'll be fine." Milori said. He kissed Fiyero on his head and left his room.

Fiyero sighed and looked up at the ceiling. His dad wouldn't let him out, might as well rest rest up. It did feel nice to lie down. Soon Fiyero drifted off to sleep. He needed the rest. And tomorrow was another day and another adventure.


	4. Nightmares and Bonding With Dad

Fiyero was sleeping in bed, he was tossing and turning with a crazy dream. He dreamt he was a human, and so were his parents. He lived in a strange land. He woke up in a different room. And his wings were missing. He looked around on his walls were posters and his room was messy. Books on the desk, jackets and clothes all over the floor. He jumped put of bed and ran out. He found his parents room. They were already awake. He walked into the kitchen to find his dad waiting to leave.

"Fiyero, what are you doing, get dressed and ready for school."

He got ready and jumped in the car.

"Son, I wish you would try to take your studies more seriously. You are throwing your life away."

Fiyero sighed he felt like he's heard this a million times. Then they arrived at school.

"Have a good day, sweetie." Milori said kissing Fiyero goodbye.

"Awww, did baby Fiyero need byebye kisses." A student taunted.

"Shut up ass wipe" Fiyero said throwing his History book at the boys head.

"You're going to regret that, rich boy. You think just cause you're nobility you can do what ever you want." The boy said shoving Fiyero.

Fiyero turned around and punched the kid in the jaw. A fist fight followed. Soon he and the other boy were on the floor laughing.

"My names' Brad, never properly introduced myself before. Wanna ditch?"

"You don't have to ask me twice." Fiyero said with a grin.

The two ditched school and went to the park.

"Why did your parents move to America if they're nobility? And why Colorado."

"They loved the mountains, plus it's good to have connections all over. It short, not sure."

"Wanna go to baseball game, they're playing the Cardinals."

"Denver is an hour away. Let's go. They'll never find us."

The two went up to Denver and hung around the city, went to the game. The boys had fun and ran amok in the park, until security kicked them out. The boys returned home. It was late and dark. Fiyero forgot that his mother was going to pick him up after school. He decided he didn't care and decided to stay out later.

"Shit! My parents are going to be so mad, it's nearly 1 am!"Fiyero panicked. Brad returned him home

"Good luck, bro"

Fiyero sulked into the house. He was dreading facing his parents.

"FIYERO! Where the hell where you! You skip school, get into fights, stay out late. I've had it with your behavior. This has got to stop. You give us no choice, son." His father yelled.

"Dad, I lost track of time." Fiyero said trying to think of an excuse.

"Sweetie, what your father is saying is that we ran out of options. We don't know what to do anymore. We know you've been smoking and drinking. This was the final straw son." Clarion said.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Fiyero started to get scared.

"We're sending you to a reform boarding school." Clarion said sadly.

"No. You... you can't be serious. I...I promise. I promise I'll be good. Please don't get rid of me!" Fiyero broke down crying.

Milori put his hand on his son's back. "I'm sorry it has come to this, son. We have no choice. You leave Friday morning."

"Friday? That's in two days. I'm not going!" Fiyero ran put the door. He kept running until he slipped and fell in a river...

Fiyero shot up in his bed and screamed. He was in his room. His real room. The one in Pixie Hallows. It was just a nightmare. Just then his dad burst through the door.

"Fiyero! I heard you scream, are you alright? What wrong?" He rushed to his son's side. He sat on the edge of the bed. Fiyero moved over to make room for his father.

"I had a nightmare, that we were humans. But I was bad, and you sent me away. You didn't want me anymore, I was too much of a problem." Fiyeros eyes filled with tears. "Dad, please don't ever send me away. I promise I'll be good."

Milori pulled Fiyero onto his lap. "Shhh. Son, don't cry. I could never send you away. No matter how bad you are." Milori rocked his son. "You're safe now. I won't ever let you go."

Fiyero buried his head into his father's chest and cried. "It was all so real. I felt so abandoned."

Milori laid down with his son "Shhh, my beloved. You are with me. Try and go back to sleep."

Fiyero nodded and closed his eyes. He clung tightly to his father and fell asleep. Milori lie awake for a while holding his son. Shocked that the thought of him and Clarion sending him away scared the boy so badly. He closed his eyes holding his son close to him.

Milori awoke the next morning with Fiyero clinging tightly to him.

"Dad, sorry I woke you up last night." Fiyero mumbled into his father's chest.

Milori held him closely. "Nothing to be sorry for love, you had a frightening dream. You did nothing wrong. I came in here because I heard you scream. I was afraid that something happened." He comforted the boy. "Come, let's get some breakfast. You must be hungry."

The boys walked into the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Good morning my loves." Clarion sang and kissed Milori and Fiyero.

"Good morning dear." Milori kissed her back. "I am bringing Fiyero with me today. Seeing as he isn't allowed to have fairy dust for the next 3 weeks."

Fiyero dropped his fork. "Damn! I was hoping you would not be so uptight and ease up."

"Not a chance son, and watch you mouth. You have gotten horrible lately with the profanity." Milori responded. "Eat up son, we have a lot to do today."

It was going to be a long 3 weeks. Milori put his hand on Fiyero's should and led him to the owl and they both climbed aboard. They set off deep into the Winter Woods. Fiyero shivered.

"Getting cold, son?" Milori asked pulling his son close to him.

"A little, I guess." Fiyero was grateful for his dad at times like this. He would always keep him safe and warm. Fiyero didn't bring a coat, and was getting really cold. He leaned closer into his father. Milori took his cape off and wrapped it around Fiyero.

"You really must remember to bring a coat. I don't want you freezing." Milori said with a laugh. Milori landed and took Fiyero off the owl. "Stay here." Milori warned.

Milori walked off into some woods, it was quiet. Too quiet. Something was not right. Milori could sense it. Fiyero ran up to him.

"Dad, what's going on?"

"Fiyero, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay back. Something's not right. There could be danger."

Just then a hawk flew out screeching. Fyiero made a lasso and caught onto the hawk. He grabbed his dad's hand and the both went skyward. Fiyero Climbed aboard the hawk and rode it. He rode it like an expert. He guided it all over the Winter Woods.

"Fiyero, stop this. Hawks are dangerous. Neither of us can fly. Bring us down. Now." Milori demanded. Fiyero led the hawk to the ground and they jumped off. The hawk flew away.

"Dad! Did you see how it responded to me! I want my own hawk. Please can I get one!"

"FIYERO! Stop this madness. You need to listen to me. We could have gotten hurt. Why must you disobey me?" Milori was angry.

"Dad, if I wasn't there you could have been eaten by the hawk." Fiyero argued.

"Fiyero, you always seem to put yourself in danger. I know you saved both our lives. You tamed our natural enemy. But everytime I see you riding a hawk or something equally as dangerous, I get scared. I fear I might lose you. You are too much like me for your own good."

"What do you mean dad? Too much like you for my own good." Fiyero was confused. They climbed back onto the owl. Milori held onto Fiyero tightly.

"When I was a young fairy, I was reckless and stupid. I disobeyed every order given to me. In other words, I was just like you. I smoked pixie dust and drank a diluted for of liquid nightshade. I loved danger. It was beautiful and enticing. Then I met your mother. I loved danger too much that I took the greatest risk of my life. Crossing the boarder. My wing broke. For many years I become wild and reckless. But my duties of Lord of Winter become too much. I had to stop. I became angry. When I finally reunited with your mother. My heart melted. And then when you came along...My world was complete. I had the greatest privilage in all the world. Becoming a father. And the more you acted like me, the more I feared you would do something stupid and dangerous."

"Like crossing the boarder? Dad, it wasn't stupid. It was all in the name of love."

Milori smiled and held Fiyero closer. They continued on their day. It was a wonderful day filled with smiles and laughter. But Fiyero was up for his own adventure with his friends. He knew some day that he would be a strong like his father and wise like his mother.


	5. Adventures in Grounding

Fiyero awoke one morning and remembered he was ground for at least 2 more weeks, with good behavior. He left the house and set out into the autumn woods. Walking sucked. Maybe Moira could give him some pixie dust. She was always good for breaking rules. Fiyero whistled and a large bird came to him. He jumped aboard and flew to the pixie dust tree. Fiyero jumped down and used a parachute to landed on the tree.

"I hope ye aren't trying to get some dust, lad." Fairy Gary said. "Your father told us not to give you any. You're grounded." Fairy Gary laid a sympathetic hand on Fiyero's shoulder. "I know it's tough lad."

Fiyero rolled his eyes and walked away. He went to go see his mother. The fairy guarding the entrance tried to stop him, but he just shoved her out of the way, claiming official business. He walked into his moms office and looked around. She was talking to the Minister of Autumn.

"Mom?" Fiyero asked walking in.

"Fiyero, dear, how are you?" She greeted. She was always happy to see him. The Minister of Autumn was different. He wasn't particullar fond of Fiyero, it could have been because he bit him a lot as a young child. MA and his dad have been standoffish ever since he suggested that Fiyero be put in a muzzle.

"Hi mom, MA how are you, man?" Fiyero said knowing full well that he hated being called MA.

"Your mother and I have important business to attend to, why don't you run along and have fun with your...friends." Minister of Autumn could not stand the fairies Fiyero chose to be around. Why his parents let him run wild was beyond him.

"Aw, come one now MA, I'm going to be king one day. And you'll have no choice but to interact with me." Fiyero said with a grin, he loved pushing that mans buttons.

"Fiyero, we are infact very busy, we need to get back to work. If you want to join in our meeting, you will have to schedual it. If you come in the middle you will be confused. I would love to have you learn what I do, but please, next time let me know when you are coming." Clarion said. She knew Fiyero was trying to get the Minister of Autumn angry. He was getting out of control. She walked Fiyero out and kissed him. She watched him leave. She turned around and went back to her meeting.

Fiyero sighed. He needed something to do. The Minister of Spring was high strung and super easy to mess with. He had the best scream ever. Just like a little girl. He laughed to himself, then he ran and jumped off a tree branch. He whistled and his bird flew under him and caught him. He rode it to town square and jumped off in midair he let himself fall and at the last possible second he took out his sailcloth and slowed his decent. He landed safely on the ground.

"Fiyero, what was that? You could have gotten hurt." Fairy Mary scolded.

He rolled his eyes. "I know what I'm doing." Fiyero said, rolling his eyes.

Fiyero walked away and deep into the woods. He found Moira and Franz, as needed, Moira stole some pixie dust for him. She was grinding it down and mixed it with nightshade berry juice and water. She handed them some.

"Drink this." She said "It'll make you feel better."

"My dad warned me to stay away from this stuff." Fiyero said.

"Awww, is daddies wittle baby afwaid of a wittle dwink?" Franz taunted.

Fiyero chugged his drink and drank Franz and Moira's as well. As predicted Fiyero was pretty damn drunk. He began stubbling around.

"I'm going to find my dad. And tell him he sucks. He never lets me do anything fun. He toook my fairy dust. What an asshole." Fiyero said.

"Yeah buddy, total ass." Moira said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to go to the winter woods. And fight him." Fiyero said. "I got a bird."

"Woah! Buddy, you're in no condition to fly. You better let me." Franz said, a little drunk himself.

"man, you can't... you can't fly. You're drunk. Hahahahahaha I'm so fucking drunk."

"It's okay man. I'm less drunk than you. It'll be safer."

"You...you sure? Cause we're drunk."

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Alright." Fiyero whistled. And his bird came. All three hopped on and flew to the Winter woods. Moira was drunk and high. So she was useless. They made it into the Winter Woods and crashed into the snow.

"I got...I got to frost your wings." Fiyero tried frosting his friends wings. And ended up freezing his friends.

"Shit, this is bad." Fiyero said. He started yelling for his dad. He waited for a while and his dad finally arrived.

"Fiyero! Son, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Milori smelled the drink on his breath.

"I frosted my friends too much. I tried only their wings, but it went wrong." Fiyero stumbled over his words.

"Son, you've been drinking."

"Only cause you're the huge ass that took my pixie dust away." Fiyero shouted.

Milori ignored his son for the moment, and placed him on his owl.

"If you move off this owl, your bottom will need a healing fairy when I get through with you." Fiyro just sat there, trying to figure put how to get out of trouble. The owl refused to respond to him, because Milori trained him to only listen to him.

"I have to help your friends." He picked them up and threw them on the owl. He rode off into the warm fairy territory, he brought them to a healing fairy.

"Please, my idiot son hurt froze them." Milori pleaded carrying them in.

"Oh my, yes right away." The healing fairy said. "Please don't kill your son. He maybe an idiot, but he's young."

Milori went back to his owl to find his son finally passed out. He flew home and carried him inside. Periwinkle and Tinkerbell were there.

"Lord Milori! What happened? Is Fiyero okay?" Periwinkle asked.

"He's fine, he passed out when his brain tried to comprehend its own stupidity." Milori said annoyed.

"What." Tinkerbell said. But Lord Milori was taking his son into the bathroom so he would throw up there.

Fiyero began to violently vomit in the toilet.

"Daaaad, does this happen everytime you drink?"

"Yes son, yes it does." He said rubbing Fiyero's back. He might as well be nice to him no. Fiyero will hate him later.

"Am I dying?" Fiyero asked leaning against his father.

"Not yet son, you will be soon." Milori replied wiping Fiyeros mouth off.

Tinkerbell and periwinkle heard the entire conversation.

"Should we get Queen Clarion or a healing talent fairy?" Tink asked.

"Nah, he needs to feel the consequences of his action." Milori said. Fiyero laid down and put his head on Milori's lap. Then threw up on him. Both of them were covered in vomit.

"Ladies, I hate to kick you out, but I must attend to my son."

"Please don't kill him" Periwinkle said as she and Tinkerbell left.

Milori cleaned up Fiyero, then got himself cleaned up. He carried his son to his room and laid him down in bed.

"Fiyero, my beloved, I will care for you now. When you're over this, you bet I will discipline over this."

"But isn't this punishment enough?" Fiyero asked innocently.

"Not a chance son." Milori said, kissing him on the forehead.

The next morning Fiyero woke up and went into the kitchen. He felt terrible.

"Good morning son." Milori greeted. "You are to be grounded to the house until your previous sentence of no pixie dust is over."

"What? That's it? I thought it would be a lot worse." Fiyero said kinda shocked.

Milori smiled at his son "Yesterday was hard on all of us. I hope you learned a lot. If there is ever a repeat of yesterday, you better believe I won't be as nice."

Fiyero was shocked how nice his dad was being. "How are Moira and Franz?" Fiyero inquired.

"They're perfectly fine. I have decided to stay here with you today. You need more positive attention. What don't you go back to bed and rest."

Fiyero nodded and returned to his room. His dad came in later and told him stories. Fiyero enjoyed his time with his dad. Especially when the wrestled around on the floor. Milori taught Fiyero some awesome moves. Fiyero liked the whole positive attention thing.


	6. Crossovers and Dark Fairies

Fiyero went to bed one night and had an insane dream. He dreamt he was in a land called Hyrule. It was no where near Pixie Hallow. He was scared and then flew into this big huge man. He captured Fiyero in a bottle.

"Let me out! As crowned prince of Pixie Hallow I order you to let me out!" Fiyero yelled.

"A prince? You are in the presence of a king. I am Ganondorf. I am trying to bring peace and unity to the land. But this brat is trying to destroy it! What do they call you, little Fairy." Ganon stated

"I am called Fiyero, I am from the land of Pixie Hallow. It the second star to the right, then straight on till morning. If I help you, can I rule with you. In some way?" Fiyero asked. This man, seemed evil. But who cares, he was memorized by the man. He would follow him anywhere.

"You are unlike the other fairies here. I will set you as ruler over all the fairies. You were brought here for a very special reason. You were brought here because I care about you. I love you. All your parents do is punish you, yell at you, they really don't care about you. Join me, Fiyero, join me and all your dreams will come true. You will know real power." Ganon promised.

Fiyero thought of his parents, how they were always angry. His dad took away his pixie dust, grounded him to the house. He was always so hard on him. Then Fiyero pleged his undying loyalty to the man. Ganon let Fiyero out of the bottle and Fiyero flew onto his shoulder.

"Is there anything I can do for you, my lord and master?"

"When the 'Hero of Time' comes, distract him, so I can kill him."

"Yes, master."

Fiyero loyally served Ganondorf, and the time came for Link and Ganondorf to have their final showdown. As promised, Fiyero distracted the hero, and he fell. Ganon emerged victorious. Fiyero was given control of the fairies. And an era of peace emerged. All wars sang in the streets.

"All hail Ganondorf! Bringer of peace."

"Ganondorf is my king. May his reign never cease"

The people "loved" the new era Ganon brought in, no one dared to oppose him. Because they all disappeared. Suddenly, Fiyero felt himself being shaken and a familiar voice calling his name.

"Fiyero. Fiyero dear, time to wake up."

He shot up in bed and yelled "Hail Ganondorf! May his reign never cease."

"Fiyero, sweetie, what were you dreaming about? What do you mean Ganondorf?"

"I had a dream, I was in a far off land called Hyrule. Where I met the dark lord Ganondorf. I joined his alliance and defeated the hero of time. He tried to take the kingdom of Hyrule away from Ganon, mom. How dare he oppose my lord and master. Then we brought in a new era of peace. There was no wars, and we took down all those who opposed the great Ganondorf." Fiyero said, still believing that Ganondorf was his lord and master.

Clarion remembered tales of a demon king named Ganondorf. And how he would appear to young fairies who were lost and confused in their sleep, and those who pledge their allegiance to him became a dark fairy. Clarion looked at her son and his eyes had turned black and his iris' red. His hair that was once the same color as her and the pale skin that was like his father was turning becoming darker. Everything about him was turning black.

"Fiyero, what have you done? Ganondorf is a demon king, he likes to appear to young faries who are uncertain of who are lost. He asks for their allegiance, and if you pledge it, you start turning into a dark fairy. Your soul will become black and corrupt."

"What? I thought. He seemed good. He made sense. He... he promised me power. He gave me power. Non dared oppose me. I'm sorry, mama. I didn't mean to become evil." Fiyero was in shock and tears formed in his eyes. "Please don't send me away. Can't we find a cure?"

"We'll do everything we can. Don't worry baby, mama won't let you turn dark." Clarion promised. She kissed Fiyero and went to call as many fairies as she could think of that might be able to help. Soon, the house was full of fairies teying to find a cure.

"This is impossible, we'll find a cure for broken wings before we can cure darkness." One fairy shouted.

"We must keep trying, our prince is at stake." Another said.

"Of all the fairies to turn dark, it had to be the unruly one. Can't say that I'm surprised he would pledge himself to Ganondorf himself." A third said angrily.

"That is my son!" Milori roared.

"And he is a brat. Banish him! He'll try to destroy us all." The third fairy replyed.

Milori jumped up ready to fight the fairy, but just then Fiyero walked in. His hair was blacker than the blackest night. His wings were turning black.

"You dare try to banish me? I will end your life as a sacrifice for Ganondorf!" Fiyero said evilly. His tongue was long and forked out at the end, like a serpent. Fiyero drew a dagger to take the life of the fairies who dared oppose him.

Milori ran up to him and held his son's face in his hands.

"No son, this isn't you. Fight this. Look in my eyes, remember who you are."

Fiyero shut his eyes tightly and shock his head. "Dad? Please. Help me. The darkness. It hurts." He pleaded. Fiyero dropped the dagger.

"Don't worry son, I'll find away. Daddy will make things better." Milori said as he held Fiyero close. Fiyero began to regain color.

"Would you look at that." Dewey said. "Of course, love. Love conquers all. It will drive the darkness away."

"He was born of love."

Clarion ran to them and joined them in the hug. And showered Fiyero with kisses. Fiyero's darkness faded away. But his eyes were still black, and his iris' were red. Fiyero passed out. Milori caught his son and carried him into the discussion.

"It looks like most of his darkness is gone. But his eye are still evil." Clarion said with great concern. "I'm not sure what we can do, or when the darkness wil return."

Milori opened Fiyero's mouth to look at his tongue. It was normal. And felt around his body to see if he had anymore weapons. He found three more daggers. Where did he even get all those daggers. Milori held Fiyero close. Why didn't he ever warn him about the dark lord.

"All that seems off is his eyes. Those may never change. We need to show him love." Milori said. He stood up and carried Fiyero to his and Clarion's bed room. He laid him in the middle of the bed. He stood there and stared at him. Clarion walked in and hugged her husband.

"You should go and join the meeting, I'll stay with him." Clarion said.

"But what if he wakes and becomes violent."

"Milori, I'll be fine."

Milori reluctantly agreed, and left the room to rejoin the meeting. Clarion climbed in bed and sat next to Fiyero. She pulled him close to her and began stroking his hair. She looked down at her sleeping boy. He looked so much like his father. And was just as stubborn as him. She began singing the lullaby she sang to him when he was she finished Fiyero's eyes fluttered open. There were beautiful brown orbs looking up at her. They were just like Milori's. Clarion began crying. Her baby was back.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Fiyero asked, when Milori and the rest of the fairies burst in.

"Clarion, my dear, what's wrong?" Milori demanded. Fiyero propped himself on his elbows and looked at his dad. Milori looked at his son's face and rushed to him.

"Fiyero, you're eyes. They're back to normal." Milori said embracing his son.

"I think it's time for us to go." Dewey said.

"Yeah, we should let them have their moment." Another chimed in.

Clarion, Milori, and Fiyero remained there hugging. Fiyero knew Ganondorf was wrong. His parents did love him. A lot. And he was the luckiest fairy alive.


	7. Franz the Music Man

Fiyero was finally finished serving his sentence and went to hang out with his friend Franz. Franz not only was he a tinker fairy, he was this amazing musician. He flew to the main land frequently to listen to the human's music. When Fiyero arrived, he jumped off his bird and landed on a tree branch where Franz was talking to Fairy Mary and Tinkerbell.

"Oh, I wish you wouldn't do that. It scares me everytime." Fairy Mary said.

"I've been jumping off birds since I was a tiny fairy. Besides, Red and I have a special bond. I know him, and he knows me." Fiyero said petting Red, they shared a deep bond and could sense each other.

"Fiyero, come with me. I wanna show you something I built." Franz said.

"Ohh, can I see it?" Tinkerbell asked.

"No." Both boys replied.

"Why you ridin' your bird? Your dad let you have your pixie dust back." Franz asked.

"The birds more fun."

The boys soon made it to Franz house. He took Fiyero into his secret chamber and pulled a sheet off a large object. It was this beautiful grand piano. Fairy sized.

"Where did you get this?" Fiyero asked awestruck.

"I made it, it took me over a year to build. It works and is just like the ones human use. I always use to sneak over to the mainland to hear their music, and study it. I've had this for about 20 years. I insulated the area so it's sound proof. No one knows it's here. But the two of us. The humans call this one Hungarian Rhapsody no 2." Franz then proceeded to play this beautiful piece. It started out slow, but then by the end it was insane.

"How the actual fuck did you do this? No, seriously. Do you like have extra invisible hands? The humans are amazing creatures." Fiyero said astonished.

"Years of practice, I've been in Pixie Hallow for around 50 years. I first left 48 years ago and started a secret love affair with music, I spent years studying instruments and building them. Now, I want some one to teach, to pass down my love of this music. Come with me, tonight we'll go to the mainland and go meet some real masters. If you agree, I have a gift for you." Franz said with great excitement.

"I just got ungrounded, I don't want to keep getting in trouble." Fiyero said.

"Listen, I can tell your parents you were with me. I know I'm not their favorite, but they like me more than Moira. Don't worry. This is all on me." Franz said.

Fiyero agreed because he was curious about these masters. The two flew off to the mainland. Franz led him to this big beautiful building. They flew around the the building and into a window. They were in a big room with a bunch of men and women.

"Ah, our little Franz. How are you this fine evening? It has been a while. Who is your little friend."

"This is Fiyero, he is the crown prince of my land. I want to teach him everything I know."

The men immediately bowed in respect to Fiyero.

"We are some of the most well respected musicians in England." One man said.

"But we are to preform soon. So you must take a seat." A lady said.

Franz and Fiyero went to auditorium and hid in the artwork. They watched as the musicians played the most beautiful and passionate music Fiyero has ever heard. They stayed and talked to the muscians until it got late. Fiyero and Franz flew back to Franz house.

"So? Are you in?" Franz asked.

"I am. I loved it."

"Then this," Franz said as he pulled out an instrument. "Is yours." He handed Fiyero a violin. "It's called a violin. It's going to take years to master. Luckily, us fairies live for 100's of years. Did you know that Fairy Mary is 357 years old."

"I'm willing to learn." Fiyero said. He began to yawn.

"It's late, we should sleep. We will began lessons in the morning."

Fiyero fell asleep at Franz's house, just before Franz was going to bed a knock came at his door.

"Fiyero is missing, have you seen him." A messenger fairy said with great urgency.

"Yeah, he's asleep right there." Franz said pointing toward his couch. Fiyero was fast asleep. "Want me to return him?"

"Uh, yeah. His parents would like him home." She said and flew off.

Franz shook Fiyero and woke him up. He told him he needed to go home, but Fiyero just rolled over and went back to sleep. Franz sighed. He drug him outside and whistled for his bird. Red came and Franz threw Fiyero on and flew the bird back to Fiyero's house. He knocked on the door, and Clarion came to answer it.

"Fiyero's okay, he's just asleep." Franz said.

"Oh, thank you. He can be so difficult to wake up." Clarion said. She went inside to get Milori. Milori came out and picked up Fiyero.

"Thank you. You both seem to be sober. I may have been overly harsh on you. And I'm sorry for that."Milori said. "You're far from home. Come in and rest here for the night." Milori carried Fiyero in the house and Franz followed.

Milori opened the guest room and let Franz sleep there. Then carried Fiyero into his room and tucked him in.

Fiyero woke up the next morning confused that he was in his own bed. Then had a vague memory of his father carrying him in last night. He walked into the kitchen to find Franz there talking to his parents. They agreed to let Fiyero do some apprentice stuff. They left to began his training. It was hours upon hours of Franz teaching him the basics. Then once he picked some stuff up, he was begining to play songs. And Franz was making him play in tempo by tapping a cane on the floor and shouting to four in French. Fiyero was a natural, and picked everything up super fast. He was a real prodigy. But still nothing like Franz.

"If you want to play music, you must speak the language of music. I will teach you French." Franz said. He was strict and all buisness. Who was this Franz? This was a completely different Franz than he was used to. "Someday we will play beautiful music together."

"When I am king, you will no longer have to hide this. And you will be allowed to travel from the main land to Pixie Hallow at will. You will be my royal music man." Fiyero promised.

"Thanks, I don't want to find out what would happen if it were found out that I spent the past 48 years going to the mainland studying music. I actually spent 3 years there." Franz began. "I once accidentally may have blown up part of the Spring Woods experimenting with explosives. They're completely banned from Pixie Hallow, and it's why the Minister of Spring is such a nervous wreck all the time. Everyone suspects it was me. Considering I ran away. Queen Clarion decided to drop the case, so no one can prove it. Those three years on the mainland were some of the best and worst years in my life. I would have stayed, but I missed it too much here. Here's the real reason why I'm teaching you. I'm going back. For good. It's nothing you have done, or anyone else. I just, belong there. The music, it calls my name. Once I've trained you, I'll leave. But that won't be for a few more years. When that day comes, we'll both be ready. I promise." Franz said.

"Franz, I could see yesterday that it was where you belong. I will carry on your work here. I promise I won't let it die. It will live, and I will make it part of fairy culture once I become king. But promise me. Promise me that you will visit."

Franz jumped up and hugged his friend. Fiyero was a true friend, allowing him to pursue his love and passion. Even though it meant enduring the pain of parting. Saying goodbye hurts, but he won't have to do it for a very long time.

It started to grow dark and Fiyero had to leave. He flew home and laid in bed and just thought of the beautiful music heard yesterday. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Cherishing the moments he had left with Franz.


	8. Winter Woods Adventures

Fiyero had been well behaved for the past few weeks, but that was because he was spending awful lot of time with Franz. He was learning fast, but that was probably because Franz was a very strict teacher. They went to main land a lot to visit the opera house. They watched all sorts of performances. They both absolutely loved Pirates of Penzance and danced around singing the Pirate King song. The belted out Cat Like Tread as loud as they could while stomping around like a bunch of rhinos. Franz sang the Major General song with perfection, especially the end where he sings really, really fast. Fiyero loved learning music and the human culture. Fiyero decided then that he will allow free passage to the mainland and lift the ban on talking to humans. It was taboo, for good reason. Vidia was almost pinned to a board. Humans can be assholes.

Fiyero was suppose to be asleep in his bed, but it was a dummy that he and Franz made. It was completely in his likeness and when the door opened a mechanism was activated to simulate breathing. His parents didn't know that. All they saw was a body sleeping.

"See dear, Fiyero is sleeping. You have nothing to worry about." Milori said.

"I know, but I have a feeling something is wrong." Clarion replied steeping into his room. It triggered wire which was a recording of his voice.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing?"

"Oh, sorry sweetie, I was checking on you. Sorry to wake you."

"Okay, goodnight."

They left and closed the door.

"I still can't help but feel something is not right." Clarion said getting into bed. They, and when I say they, I mean Clarion liked Fiyero sleeping at home, in fact, he never spent a night away from home. Until now. Fiyero spent the night in the mainland with some musicians. Fiyero loved it. He had such a sense of freedom. Spending the night away from home. He snuck back just in time. He was able to hide the dummy, get pajamas on, and climb in bed and pretend to be asleep.

"Sweetie, wake up." Clarion said, gently shaking Fiyero.

"Hey mom." Fiyero greeted.

They went out to breakfast. Maybe Milori was right, Fiyero was didn't seem sick or hurt. She was confused as to why she was so worried about him.

"Good morning son, sleep well in your own bed last night?" Milori said with a wink. He got it, he was young once. He liked spending nights with his friends. Whereas Clarion rather sleep at her home and in her own bed.

Fiyero sighed with relief. "Yeah, slept great." He said smiling at his dad. "I have another long day with Franz."

Franz is such a good fairy when it was just him and Fiyero. Moira must have been the dangerous one. But something still bothered Milori, like they were hiding something. Milori thought, but he was snapped back by Fiyero's statement. "Oh? This apprenticeship is taking a lot of time and energy. You sure you can handle this?" Milori asked.

"Of course I can." Fiyero said slightly annoyed.

"Good, but you can do only half day today. I need you to help us finish preparing for Winter." Milori said.

"But.." Fiyero started.

"No buts son, I know your apprenticeship is taking priorities right now, but it can't be your ownly. As crowned prince you do have responsibilities. I want you in the Winter Woods by midday." Milori said firmly.

"Okay." Fiyero left and started working with Franz. They started playing together. and played all until Fiyero had to leave.

Fiyero went to meet his father in the Winter Woods. He thought they were practically done with Winter prep. When be arrived they were putting the finishing touches on Winter. Guess there was more to do than he thought. He jumped off Red and landed in front of his dad.

"Hey dad, what do you need me to do?" Fiyero asked cheerfully.

"Come with me." Milori said in a serious tone. It made Fiyero a little worried. Milori led Fiyero to his owl and they both climbed on.

"About last night. I'm not upset about you not coming home last night. I get it. You want to spend time with your friends. Your mother on the other hand is a bit more..."

"Psycho overprotective?" Fiyero added.

"No, just normal overprotective. Plus she doesn't understand males. She gets scared at every stupid stunt you pull. And she's sad you don't spend much time at home anymore. I know that you and Franz go to the mainland. I followed you once. You went to the opera house." Fiyero's eyes widened and he decided to bail. Milori dove down fast and caught him.

"FIYERO! What is wrong with you? I'm not mad at you. Well, I am now. Beloved, I am excited you are finding your own path. Your own passions. I am assuming that Franz is teaching you music?"

"Yeah, the human music. I'm loving it. And I'm really good at it. I'm going to make a Royal Fairy Orchestra. And play in it."

"Sounds fantastic son, he really has been keeping you out of trouble. I tend to turn a blinds eye to fairies visiting the mainland. It scares your mother. She's on the protective side. But what she does is out of love."

Fiyero leaned against his father and smiled. He got him. He understood him and approved of what he loved.

"Thanks dad."

Milori wrapped his arm around Fiyero. "I'll talk to your mother. See if I can get her to ease up on you. You need your independance." Milori held Fiyero closer. They were flying deeper into the winter woods. He wanted to keep his son warm.

"Dad, where are we going?" Fiero asked nervously. He had never been this deep into the Winter Woods before. His father never let him. He shivered at the cold. Milori was silent and landed at a small house.

"Stay here, son." Milori commanded. He went in and returned back a few moments later with a blanket. He wrapped it around Fiyero and climbed back on. He held Fiyero close.

"Dad, where are we going?" Fiyero was getting scared. His dad wasn't telling him anything. Fiyero was stiff. Was his dad going to leave him? Did he have a surprise for him? Why was he so quiet.

"Relax son, don't be afraid. There is something I have been keeping from you." Milori said as he landed near a building. Milori jumped off and helped Fiyero off. He led Fiyero inside the building. It was a dojo.

"Son, it's time I taught the way of the sword. This is not a gift. It is a burden. In your hands you hold the power of life and death. In your hands you hold the power to preserve a life, but at the same time you hold the ability to take a life with a single swipe of the blade. This is not a toy, but a weapon of destruction. I hope that some day you can forgive me." Milori said seriously. He looked Fiyero in the eyes the entire speech. When he finished he handed Fiyero a sword. The blade was wrapped up in a cloth. Then Milori handed him a sheath.

"Come with me. This place is too cold for you to study in. But, I will show you around. Milori led Fiyero around the dojo. There was this picture of Milori hanging on the wall. He was so young.

"Dad, you studied here." Fiyero said pulling his dads arm.

"Yes, when I was young. Super Kami Guru was my master here, but he has sadly passed on. I lived here 32 years. Then I began my life as a frost fairy. My time here is why I was crowned Lord of Winter." Milori said while taking him around. It was full of young fairies who dedicated their lives to the art of the sword. The sword master jumped up at the sight of Milori and embraced him.

"Rinku! My old friend, how are you? This, is my son. Fiyero." Milori said hugging his friend back.

"Milori, it has been too long." Rinku said. He looked at Fiyero and gasped. He was the spitting image of his father. when he was young and studied together. "My word! You look exactly like your father."

"So I've been told." Fiyero replied. He shivered, the cold was getting to him.

"What's wrong, son? Can't handle a little cold? Milori, how could you not have ever taken your son to me until now?" Rinku demanded.

"Well, his mother is a warm fairy. His body has trouble adapting to such extreme cold. Some of our own winter fairies can't handle the subzero temperatures, let alone a young fairy with warm blood." Milori growled defensively. "I have decided to teach my son the way of the sword. But I have missed you, old friend. I wish you well."

"When he grows strong enough to handle this cold, send him to me. I will take good care of our little prince."

"Very well, I'm glad you are the master here. No other hands would I feel safer leaving my beloved son in than yours." With that Milori and Fiyero left and set out for home. Fiyero was excited about learning how to use a sword.


	9. Falling in Love

3 months have passed and winter was nearly over. Fiyero was mastering the violin and learning many other instuments. He was learning the way of the sword from his father. His mother was accepting the fact that Fiyero was older and didn't need her the way he once did. Life was amazing. Then one day a new fairy came to Pixie Hallow. He was young and impulsive, just like Fiyero. He was one year older than Fiyero. And a Fairy of love just like Fiyero, but from a different and far off land. He was a warm fairy of many talents. He was devilishly handsome and extremely strong, he had beautiful baby blue eyes and dark brown hair. All the lady fairies loved him. But he had his eyes set on only one fairy. One day he flew up to Fiyero.

"Hey handsome." He said. Fiyero blushed. He never felt this way about any fairy before.

"Hi. Petra." Fiiyero replied, he thought 'Petra. That is the perfect name.' It meant rock. Petra's abs and body were rock hard.

Petra stepped closer and smiled. He put his arms around Fiyero's waist and pulled him close. "I missed you." He whispered. Fiyero melted at his warm breath on his neck. "Wanna go some place... private?"

"Yes, take me away with you." Fiyero said. His body was burning.

Petra took off still holding onto Fiyero. And flew deep in the woods where they were alone. Petra landed with Fiyero.

"Now that we're alone." Petra said. He smiled and kissed Fiyero. Shocked, Fiyero kissed Petra back. Petra held Fiyero closer and kissed him more passionately. The two made out and gave fully into their passions and lusts.

"I love you, Fiyero." Petra said. "I always loved you. From the moment I laid eyes on you. I couldn't ever get you out of my head."

"My body burns with passion when you're around. I was about to go mad if you didn't love me. But you do." Fiyero confessed. Petra held Fiyero close. They got dressed and started kissing again.

They thought they were alone, but the Minister of Summer was there. She loved to fly through the summer woods alone and enjoy the beauty of nature. But she never thought she would stumble upon the crowned prince of Pixie Hallow making love to the heart throb of Pixie Hallow. To say she was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't look away and came out to talk to the boys when they dressed.

"Boys.." MS began. "I'm so sorry to have intruded. But I must say. Your love is beautiful. I was rather shocked to see you two together. But Fiyero, child, you are required to claim a queen at you Coronation when you turned 16. But traditions are meant to be broken, sometimes. But this secret I will keep. Until the two of you are ready for it to come out."

"Thank you, Sunflower." Fiyero said.

"We really appreciate your kindness." Petra added. "I..I was chased out of my old home. When found out. There are a lot of love fairies where I come from. We are expected to be straight. Differentness is feared and rejected... The funny thing is. I'm the prince. At my coronation, I rejected having a female at my side. People reacted in shock and horror. Then a few months after, I was found to be gay. They chased me out. They hated me. How can I rule Pixelvania when I'm not there." Petra had tears streaming down his face.

"Oh Petra." Sunflower said. She hugged him and held him close. "Summer will always accept you."

"Thank you." Petra cried in her arms. "I miss my family so much."

"Do you... do you think my parents will... hate me?" Fiyero asked.

"No child, they love you so much. You know your parents couldn't bare the thought of losing you." Sunflower said. "You boys should return home, and continue about your day. Meet here whenever you want."

The boys flew back to where ever they were suppose to go. Fiyero went to dual with his father. Fiyero was distracted the entire time, thinking about Petra. He was snapped back to reality when his father thrust a sword into the tree almost grazing his cheek.

"Woah, dad. Getting a little aggressive." Fiyero remaked.

"Aggressive? Aggressive! Son, you have not been paying attention what so ever. Do you realize how many times you let your guard down? How many times I could have killed you? You weren't even paying attention until after I almost stabbed you in the head. What the hell is going through your head?" Milori yelled, his face was turning red.

"I...I...I was thinking about someone. I really like this...fairy. And they like me." Fiyero stammered. "We spent all morning together. I can't get them out of my head. I'm in love, dad."

Milori stared at him. He knew this day was coming. "Who is she?" Milori asked.

"We're not ready to come out yet. But, do you promise you will still love me no matter what." Fiyero asked.

Milori raised an eyebrow. "Is it a he?" Milori asked. Fiyero frozen and stiffened. "I see. Fiyero, you are my son. I love you. I don't care whom you love." Milori said hugging his son. Fiyero hugged his dad tightly.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Milori replied holding his son tightly. He couldn't care less whom his son loved. He loved him, and wanted him to be happy. "Are you going to tell your mother?"

"Not sure how. I keep trying to think of the perfect way to let her know."

"I'm sure she'll love to meet him. Bring him to dinner tonight."

"What, seriously? I bring my boyfriend to dinner and let her know we're dating."

"She'll love him. What's his name?"

"Petra. He's new to Pixie Hallow. He's a prince, and a love fairy."

"Sounds wonderful. Invite him to dinner."

Fiyero flew off to find Petra. He found him in the Autumn forest.

"Petra, I kinda talked to my dad about you." Fiyero began.

"You...what? Why?"

"It's okay, he wants you over for dinner tonight. I want you to meet my mom." Fiyero grabbed Petra's hand. "It'll be okay, my parents will love you."

Fiyero and Petra went to house. Clarion was in the kitchen cooking.

"Mom, you know Petra, right?" Fiyero began.

"Yes, I know Prince Petra. From Pixelvania. I also know about the two of you. A bird saw you two. He's quite traumatized." Clarion began. She walked over to the boys. "And I love you both and want you two to be happy." She hugged them.

"Your majesty, thank you. Pixelvania could learn a few things from Pixie Hallow."

"Please, call me Clarion." She said as she embraced Petra. "You are always welcome here. The dinner went perfectly. Clarion and Milori agreed that the boys were allowed to date. It took a while for Milori to convince her that Fiyero was old enough to date. Petra was so happy that he was finally loved and accepted.


	10. Do You Hear the People Sing?

Petra was tired, he rarely slept he kept thinking about Pixelvania. It was on verge of war when he left. Things needed to change there, big time. Sure they had a king and queen, but they also had a parliament and the members would show up to sessions drunk. Not a little drunk, but falling over drunk. And that was the norm. There were frequent and brutal public executions over petty crimes, all in the name of deterrence. But the sad part was that people had steal a loaf bread just to survive. Those who weren't killed were sent to harsh, brutal labor camps. Where the sweet embrace of death was welcomed by all who were there. Most of the citizen of Pixelvania were born of love, and those who were born of babies laughter were a minority. If they were found out they were forced to live in slums and refused buisness. Many parents watched their children starve death, and many parents themselves starved just so their child might have a bite of food. Homosexuals were often executed or sent to labor camps. Petra wasn't completely honest. He was found as a homosexual at 13. He was kicked out of his family, was beaten in public and then sent to a labor camp for two years. Where he was subject to backbreaking manual labor. Where he got his already strong, muscular build was turned rock solid. He prayed he would die, and one day he was set free. But forces to live in the slums. Where he could barely find work. He made a friend named Danye. He had to care for his younger sibling, Jake, Lissa, and the baby Horatio. They worked together, until Horatio starved to death. Petra left, for a better life. He had to sneak out of the boarders. He promised he send for Danye, Jake, and Lissa when he found a safe place. Petra sent for them the moment he and Fiyero started dating. Danye knew, and accepted him. Only because he really needed help. But sadly, Lissa was stolen away in the dead of night. To be sold. Petra hasn't heard from them since, until now. Jake flew into Pixie Hallow looking for Petra. Jake finally found him.

"Petra! Petra! Sebastian has died! The people are revolting. It has begun!" Jake said out of breath. He passed out, Petra noticed a stab wound. He rushed his small friend to a healing talent fairy.

"Petra, your friend. He's awake, but in critical condition. He will be lucky if he survives." The fairy told him. Suddenly Clarion came in with Fiyero.

"Petra, what's going on?" She asked.

Do you hear the people sing lost in the valley of the night?" Jake sang weakly.

"It is the music of a people who are climbing in the light." Petra said back to Jake sadly. "For the wretched of the earth there is a flame that never dies. Even the the darkest night will end and the sun will rise."

"Petra, is everything okay?" Fiyero asked.

"War has broken out in Pixelvania. The people are rebellion. I have to go. Will you join in our crusade, will you be strong and stand with me?"

"What is the war about." Clarion asked.

"Oppression of the people and treatment of prisoners."

"What do you mean?" Clarion asked.

"I was in a manual labor camp for two years. They only let me go because I was young and have royal blood. But they've all forgotten me. That's what happens when you're poor or a criminal. No cares to look down and show mercy"

"Petra, I don't think it was as bad as you think."

"Look down, Clarion! He standing in his grave!"

"We are going to kill the king and queen!" Jake said weakly. And then passed out again.

"We should leave." Petra stated coldly. They all left and flew to Clarions house. Milori was there and noticed the serious expression on them.

"What's going on?" Milori asked concearned.

"The fairies in Pixelvania are revolting. I can't go back, I'm a royal. I'm liable to be executed. Although I spent all that time in the labor camp and slums."

"Petra, what are you talking about?" Milori demanded.

"When I was found out, I was kicked out of the family. Then dragged to town square, tied to a post and publicly whipped..." Petra said with tears in his eyes. He lifted up his shirt to reveal scars all over his back. "Then after the beating I was thrown in a wagon and taken to labor camp. Most of the men were convicted of petty crimes. I spent the next few years doing grueling labor. I wished everyday that death would rescue me. After two years I was exiled from my family into the slums where I was forced to spend the rest of my days. I nearly starved. I watched Jake's baby brother, Horatio, die from starvation. He was 5. His sister was stolen so she could be used for sex. She's only 8. Jake was forced to work and labor just so they can have a bite of bread. He's 12. Then his older brother Danye, he was my friend. He never learned to read or write. His parents died shortly after Horatio died. He had to raise his sibling. I never dreamed my life would be, so different from the hell I was living. Life killed the dream I dreamed. The best part, my sentencing was light, only because of my royal blood. I took my life for granted. It's hell there! We need to help them." Petra was crying. He kept everything secret because he could never admit how awful things really were.

"Oh Petra. I... I don't know what to say." Milori said. He held Petra tightly while he sobbed in his arms. Petra just melted in Milori's arms and Milori rocked him. "Shhhh. You're safe here. I will send for your friends to be rescued." Milori continued to hold Petra. This was not over, not by a long shot. Petra cried in Milori's arms until there were no more tears left. Milori carried him to the guest room and let him sleep.

"I had no idea things were so harsh in Pixelvania. It's amazing he turned out so good, especially after all that torture. Watching small fairies die of starvation. Things are shocking. Fairies don't belong in human conditions. We simply can't handle it. We need the open spaces and nature. Cities are so dangerous for us." Clarion said hugging her husband. Tears were in her eyes. They went to bed, it was a long day.

Jake woke up, he was in a lot of pain. And in a hospital, in Pixie Hollow. A healing talent fairy came in and rubbed some stuff on his stab wound. "This will help heal and protect against infection." She told him. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, Everything here is so much...cleaner. I feel safer here." Jake said. "I want my brother... Danye is all alone, I need to go home and fight. Beyond the barricade there is a world I long to see."

"I'm sorry sweetie, but you are not allowed to leave. You're still hurt. It's going to take a while before you're better. Besides, a war is no place for a child fairy."

"I never had a childhood. I had to leave it behind when my parents died. I had to fight to survive every single day of my life." Jake said coldly. "I want to live." He fell back asleep and awoke the next morning. The head healing fairy refused to let him leavewithout supervision, but he had to be back. Jake, like many other love fairies could be in both winter woods and warm season. So Lord Milori came and took him to the Winter Woods for fresh air.

"Hello son, I am the Lord of Winter. You can call me Milori. Relax lad, I'm not here to hurt you. I have decided you can't return home. It's not safe there for you. I have sent some of my top scouts to retrieve your sibilings. You all will be welcome in Pixie Hallow as long as you want."

"Really? Is this some sort of setup, are we going to be sent to labor camps?"

"Yes my child, you can stay here forever. And no, we don't even have labor camps."

"Thank you." Jake had a great time with Lord Milori and was getting stronger by the day. True to Milori's word, Jake was reunited with Danye and Lissa. But everything was still far from okay.


End file.
